


closer

by afangirldaydreams



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Smut, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: After years of taking care of Raven, it was in his instincts to reach out to Erik and take care of him too.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for a friend.  
hope you people enjoy it too!

From the little Charles knew Eric, he was sure the man would not be okay after training that day. It was necessary, though, so he could help him have full access to his powers and actually manage to move larger objects with his mind from another perspective. He could not help but see the memory he helped him recover, and he could also feel the emotions, the bittersweet feeling that arose from seeing that particular moment of his childhood again. Charles also knew that being into someone else's mind was incredibly intimate, but he had no idea that it could feel like that, so strong. And now he was struggling not to search for Erik's thoughts, not to be in his mind without him knowing he was there, but he so desperately wanted to find him and give comfort if needed. After years of taking care of Raven, it was in his instincts to reach out to Erik and take care of him too.

And so he opted for the non-mutant way of looking for people: he walked around the mansion. It was a good exercise, and he could also attempt to clear his thoughts before finding Lehnsherr. He had a feeling the man would be somewhere facing the antenna, maybe even trying to move it again now that he had found the point between rage and serenity and his powers were enhanced. He stalled for a little while before going up to the second floor and starting to look into the empty rooms, and it was not long before he saw the silhouette of a tall man leaning on a balcony. He stopped, struggling with his mind whether or not to actually enter the room when he heard Erik’s voice.

“I don’t need to be a mind reader to know you’re there, Charles. Just come in.”

So he did. He walked slowly, stopping by the man’s side. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to break the silence so soon for it was quite comfortable. Someone had to say anything at some point, though; Charles didn't want to look into Erik's thoughts to strike up a conversation, so he did the obvious thing.

“How are you feeling? I know today was quite… intense for you.”

“Can't you just look into my mind and see for yourself?”

“I can, but I won't.”

Erik looked at him sideways, raising a brow at the answer, but getting no explanation to that, and he realized Charles was genuinely waiting for him to talk.

“I've been better. But I've also been worse. I don't know. It was just…” he sighed.

“Overwhelming?” Charles said, tentatively.

“Yes. I am glad you did it. That memory… I…”

Charles didn't have to use his powers to know what was going on through the other man's head. He had something similar happen to him once, and it was just as overwhelming, so he understood Erik's lack of words, and didn't press more. That was enough for him to know the man needed some comforting, and he could do something about that. Things had changed since earlier; they had a shared intimacy that was still quite unusual for both of them. Never before Charles had such a strong reaction to someone else's memories, and he guessed it had something to do with Erik himself.

“I did mean what I said, you know. There is so much more to you. I can see it, and you need to see it too.” He said and put his hand on the man's shoulder. He saw Erik closing his eyes and felt more than heard the sigh before the man put a hand above his.

“Will you show me?”

Erik looked into Charles's eyes, squeezing his hand over his so that his intentions could be a little clearer in case the telepath had no idea what was going on. Erik actually surprised himself with his move and feelings, but since the moment they met, he could feel there was something different about them, about their relationship. He started not liking him very much, but little by little he could sense Charles getting into his head - not telepathically, just the image and voice of the man invading his thoughts constantly. And then today.

Charles decided not to say anything, just shift his hand, taking Erik's into his properly, and walking with him to the bedroom. He didn't really pay attention to which one they were going, all that mattered was to be together alone, without the prying eyes and ears of the other people in the house. One good thing about being mutants was that they just entered the room and Erik slightly shifted his hand to close and lock the door, moving them towards the bed without faltering, that is, when the kissing started they stopped for a fraction of a second, then went towards the bed.

They fell into it, clashing, but soon adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position, Charles on the bed on his back and Erik with his body above his, kissing passionately, almost desperately, needing the physical proximity. Erik’s kiss was overwhelming, his hands were in the other man’s hair, tugging a little, bringing his head closer to his, while his hips pressed down on Charles’. He kissed with his whole body, and Charles wanted to reciprocate the passion. He started taking off Erik’s shirt, throwing it carelessly away, sitting up and doing the same with his clothing, wanting to feel their bodies touching from head to toe.

Erik was quick into getting rid of their shoes, socks, and pants amidst their tongues caressing each other, and before they knew it, they were on their sides, legs entwined, hands at each other’s backs, but underwear still on. They were treading into new territory, and the unspoken rule was that they would not go much further that night; it would be too much too soon for both of them. Erik needed the comfort, but there was a limit to what his mind could handle that day, and going much beyond under their underpants would be too much questioning and trying to understand what was truly happening between them.

So they stuck to basics, reaching into each other’s boxer-briefs and moaning into the kiss at the same time as their hands touched soft yet hard skin for the first time. Erik moved his hand at a slightly faster rhythm than Charles, and he felt the man’s hand stopping and him moaning out loud, throwing his head back. He guessed it had been too long for both of them, and soon it was his turn to imitate Charles’ reactions, his hand twisting at his base and squeezing oh-so-lightly in the right way to make Erik falter and open his mouth in a voiceless moan. It wasn’t long before both their hands increased speed and their kiss was really more of their mouths slightly touching, their breaths mixing, low moans getting indistinguishable in the night.

“Charles…”

“Shh… just…” the feeling was too intense for Charles, and without him even noticing it, he reached into Erik’s mind, completing his sentence telepathically, what was meant to be a whisper becoming loud in the man’s mind. _Just come_. So Erik did, a breathless moan leaving his mouth, audible this time, while his body tensed, trying not to stop his hand movements, wanting Charles to feel every single tremor and pleasure busts he was feeling, rejoicing when he shook into his arms, feeling his hand warmer, and kissing him to absorb his moans. It was unbelievable. Charles honestly felt like a teenager again, giddy after having stained his underwear, but he would not change this feeling for any other at that moment. He had no idea how long they stayed there afterward, a comfortable silence in the air, almost lulling him to sleep when he felt Erik getting up.

“Don’t go, please?” he said quietly.

He felt more than saw the man stop sitting up, Erik lowering his head, starting to struggle with his thoughts.

“Just… leave the thinking for tomorrow. We’ll worry about everything later” he said again, knowing from how tense Erik’s shoulders looked under the moonlight that he was starting to think too much about their situation. “Stay with me tonight.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
